Dreams
by Lizamharrison
Summary: This is my very first attempt at fan fiction of any kind. Its short and inspired by the last promotional photo of Emma and Regina. I'm not a writer however I love Swanqueen. I really hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with ABC or Once Upon a Time.


She ran the edge of the tablecloth through her hands as

The man across from her droned on about cars or sports. She wasnt really listening.

He seemed like a nice man and he was handsome in a rugged way but there was something about him that was too familiar.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"l asked about your son."

"Oh! Sorry. His name is Henry. He is a great kid."

The man across from her had a nice smile. His 5 o'clock shadow and the way his eyes crinkled at the edge. When he smiled at her like that it almost made her wish this was going somewhere. But like all the other blind dates her co-workers had sent her on she knew this wouldn't happen again.

"I can imagine he is. Does he play sports?"

"Not really. He is more of a reader."

She was again distracted when the door bell to the dinner rang and looked directly into a pair of brown eyes that looked like warm honey melting into amber.

Emma took a sharp breath and her hands began to shake.

"Are you okay Emma? Whats wrong?" asked blue eyes full of concern.

Emma broken from her trance met the sympathetic eyes with a lie.

"Yes. Of course. I'm just going to run to the restroom."

Emma rose from the table determined to not to pay any attention to the distraction that was now sitting at the dinner bar. She walked quickly passed with her eyes trained on the floor but that didn't stop her nose from picking up the faint smell of apples coming from the woman. Emma's head swam as she quickened her pace through the door and to the right straight into the women's restroom.

Emma doused her face in cold water. She pressed her fingers gently over her eyes. She had read somewhere that would ease her stress. Talking several deep breaths she slowly placed her hands on the sink and stared into her own green eyes.

"It can't be her, Emma. You don't dream about people and then run into them randomly at dinner."

She looked at herself with determination.

Those eyes. She had seen those eyes almost every night for as long as she could remember. How could they be here?

Emma sighed as she grabbed a couple towels to dry her hands and face. She made sure she looked semi decent and pulled the door open.

"Emma." it was so soft that she almost didn't hear it as the bathroom door closed.

It took every ounce of courage emma had to look up.

Her eyes met those brown eyes again. The woman was looking at her so intensely that Emma had to remind herself to breath. She inhaled the scent of the woman and became light-headed.

"Emma...I-" the intoxicating woman tried again as emma backed against the door.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

The woman gave Emma a small shy smile "Would you belive it if I told you that once upon a time we were...friends of a sort"

Emma scoffed. This is not the kind of woman she could see herself ever being friends with. As she was talking Emma had taken in the rest of the woman's appearance. From her full wonderful lips down to the curves of her body. Emma looked back up quickly when she started to become uncomfortably warm

A quick laugh escaped those soft lips "I guess I should explain somethings. Ms. Swan my name is-"

"Regina.." Emma breathed out surprising herself.

"Yes." Regina looked at Emma curiously

Emma shook her head slowly "I don't know how I knew that...but I...it's...I've been..dreaming about you almost every night for forever." Emma laughed and cleared her throat nervously as she glanced at Regina's lips wondering how they taste.

Regina was surprised by Emma's admission stared at the spot where her fell slightly over her green eyes. She reached up with shaking hesitant hands and brushed the gold lock back. Emma's eyes found her own as regina stroked her check.

Emma lunged. She trapped those plump red lips in her own and moaned at how soft and silky they felt against her own. Regina moved her hand from Emma's check and gasped the back of her head encouraging Emma to not stop. She used her other hand to pull Emma's waist against her own.

When Emma finally pulled back she smiled at the brunette in front of her.

"Well, well, Madam Mayor did you miss me?"

Regina groaned seeing that cocky grin grace Emma's lips once again.

"Not as much as I miss our son" she said placing a light kiss on Emma's lips.

"He is going to be thrilled to see you." Emma said looking at Regina with pure admiration.

She now remembered who this woman was, what she meant to her, and what she had sacrificed to save her and Henry. And she knew why none of her blind dates had worked. Her soul had been searching for its other half. The yin to her yang.

Regina smiled warmly at Emma.

"Lets go. You might want to let Killian know his services are no longer required."

"Oh is Hook I was on a date with."


End file.
